Beyblade: Mission NeoInvasion
by Galvatron2.5
Summary: Okay, pg-13 is for blood swearing and some stuff later. Chap 5 is up! Very violent and Dark! Watch Majestics be total jerks!
1. Meet Derek

G2.5: Well, here we are. Uh, I only own A.C.I.D., the Steel Shelled Blading Beetles, a.k.a. S2B2, and the agency M.A.E.A.M.U.B., not to be confused with a mech from another fic I am putting on ff.net called T.F.M.: The Tactical Fighting Mechs. Well, on with the story.  
  
  
  
BEY-BLADE: Mission- Neo Invasion  
  
A robber is running from the cops. A shadowy figure appears on top of a light post.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, that belongs to the people of London. Now, give it back or face the consequences." The horned man demands . " Yeah right. Who are you to make decisions for me?" The crook asks with a smirk. The horned man jumps down into the light, and he is wearing a suit of silver Armour that looks like an anthropomorphic stag beetle with a cape.  
  
" I am the Kuwagata Knight. I advise you give me the money, or you shall face me."  
  
" Fine by me!" The thief pulls out a gun and starts shooting, but the bullets bounce off of the Kuwagata Knight.  
  
" I cannot be hurt by such weak bullets. My turn." The big beetle pulls out a sword and cuts the thief's wrist open, and blood spurts everywhere. He grabs the bag, puts away his sword and pulls out a Beyblade and launcher. He pulls the ripcord and the blade cuts up the burglar's face. He grabs the blade and puts it away. He leaves the money, shoots the crook in the legs, opens up his shell, revealing groustique wings, and he flies away, leaving a miniature statue of a stag beetle with a note. It reads ' I request that you give this man medical attention. Then lock him away.' McConnell reads it, knowing he missed the Kuwagata Knight again.  
  
"Derek. Are you awake?" Alex is standing next to Derek.  
  
" Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, L.A. I dreamed I was, uh. back in my old home, London." Derek answers. He didn't technically lie.  
  
" Your not a S2B2 anymore Derek. You're a member of A.C.I.D. now." Richard reminds him.  
  
" Yeah." Derek looks at his beetle watch, wondering of the last time McConnell from Scotland Yard was after him when he was saving Britain as the Kuwagata Knight. He then thinks of the Tentamushi Knight, Katrina. He starts to miss London like he does when he thinks of the other knights. " Guys, I'm going to ask my mom and my Uncle Rick about a family reunion. In London. Maybe my cousin Ray will be there. He will have to fly from China though. Oh, I miss England." Derek runs off, hoping to Beybattle Ray and see Katrina again.  
  
Well, that's all I got so far. The whole PG-13 thing is because it gets worse later. Expect Derek to taunt Ray about Mariah, but then Ray taunts him back. Hehehe. Oh, and more Knights will be coming, including an evil one. 


	2. The Teams Arrive

G2.5: Okay, though it doesn't really need anything more than the other chapter's disclaimer, I only own the new teams and McConnell. And Derek's family besides Ray.  
  
Beyblade: Six Beetles Reunite  
  
" Mum, please?" Derek pleads.  
  
" I'll think about it." His mother replies. Damn it, Derek thinks, that usually means no with her.  
  
" But mum, what about for a day? I called Uncle Rick, and he says we could use his house. And so does Aunt Linda." Derek begs. He gets on his knees, continuing the begging. " Why can't we, mum, why not? It could only be a weekend. So why not?"  
  
" Because we're moving back to London anyway." Derek gets up and runs to the phone. He dials up Greg, the Goliath Knight, still in London.  
  
" Greg. It's Derek."  
  
"Really? Your accent's gotten weaker. Why'dya call?"  
  
" I'm moving back to London. But don't tell the others. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
" Got it. Katrina's been worried of you, well, meetin' another girl. She sometimes cries, and since it started she and Bisa haven't been Blading the same. It's not good."  
  
" Damn it. I told her I wouldn't do that. Just reassure her."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" I gotta go. Mum says I have to call Ray."  
  
" Right. Bye."  
  
Derek dials up Ray. " Hey Ray. It's Derek."  
  
" Do you know what time it is over here?" Ray asks.  
  
"Well we're at 10:00, and you guys in china are 16 hours ahead, so. about 2:00 in the morning?"  
  
"Yes you British idiot. But I don't fall asleep easily, so what do you want?"  
  
" A few questions. First, how would you and your friends like to come to London?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Got it. Secondly, are you and Mariah still together?"  
  
" What are you getting at?"  
  
" Well, how do I put this? Well, I figure London would be good for some action for ye'." "Why are you such a pervert?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ray hangs up, thinking 'Why does he always ask that?'  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
The Kuwagata Knight is jumping from rooftop to rooftop, lamppost to lamppost. He hears a deafening cry, as if an eagle were overhead. He looks up and barely sees the Griffin Knight land on him.  
  
" Kuwagata Knight, you will pay for disgracing my title."  
  
"Your not the same Griffin Knight. You're younger. I can tell by your voice."  
  
"The other was my father. I will succeed where he failed. Destroying you." Phoenix Knight plunges his claws throw a shoulder plate on Kuwagata Knight's armour and pierces his flesh. He then continues to slice open the armour.  
  
"Blinding Flash, Deafening Opera!" The Griffin is blinded and deafened and the Kuwagata Knight runs at approximately .8 miles per second towards his home.  
  
The next day.  
  
" Ray, old buddy! I'll take your bags. Come on in, lunch is almost ready." Derek says. Tyson jumps out of the car as soon as he finishes.  
  
" Did someone say lunch?" Tyson asks eagerly. Kai, Kenny and Max come out after him. Another three cabs pull up and the All-Starz and the White Tigers come out. Steve and Gary were in the last one. Ray's a little baffled why the other teams are there.  
  
" Ah thanks for coming. Lee, it's so nice to see you. Kevin, Mariah, Gary, welcome, welcome. Emily, hello there. Steve, Michael, well I'll just hello to you all. Let's go eat some Brie and drink some wine." Derek exclaims.  
  
"We can drink?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yes you twit. Okay, here's how this will work. The guys will split between two of the guesthouses, no matter how small they are, and the girls in the remaining guesthouse. We will have activities in the girls place, but then the boys must go to the respective houses. Now, to brie and cake!" Derek explains. There's cake too, Tyson thought, I wish I knew Ray's cousin earlier.  
  
That night.  
  
Keith (the Kabuto Knight) gets the (A/N: This took some major math. I hate math.) ten sided dice for torture (It's like Truth or dare, but a master chooses the dare for a slave, depending on dice rolls). Dizzi, (yes, the damn beast insisted) Derek, Greg, Keith, Katrina, Cory, Samantha, Michael, Kevin and Emily are the Masters, so they get the blue die. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kai, Ray, Mariah, the basketball player (What's his name?), Lee, Steve, and Gary get the red die, meaning they are Dare Slaves. The pairings as to who can't challenge who are Derek and Kenny, Greg and Gary, Keith and Max, Katrina and Tyson, Cory and Kai, Samantha and Ray, Micheal and the basketball dude, Kevin and Steve, Dizzi and Lee, and Emily and Mariah.  
  
Next chapter, Torture begins, and after torture, what the guys and girls do before the British Tournament. 


	3. Crank Calls

G2.5: Sorry I took so long! I was in Vegas for 3 weeks, with my grandparents, then school, the holidays (I gorged on fudge, fruitcake, cookies and egg nog) then sick, school and sick again. The first time was mononucleosis; a sore throat that lasts two weeks and a friend of mine is in the hospital because of it! Oh, and I was beaten to a bloody pulp by my sister. Okay, I own nothing but S2B2 and that agency won't be in here, so never mind that. I don't know who owns Beyblade, but they do, I don't. On with the fic.  
  
Beyblade: Mission Neo-Invasion: Crank calls and Torture.  
  
" Everyone, to shorten this out, we have a strict time limit of one hour. Begin." Derek says. He rolls for Dizzi and Tyson's number is rolled. Tyson rolls Dizzi's number and she laughs maniacally.  
  
" Tyson, I dare you to drink a glass of habrenero juice." Dizzi says.  
  
" Juice, no problem. A habrenero's like a citrus." Tyson laughs. Derek gives Tyson the orange liquid in a tall glass. Tyson downs it as if it were a shot glass and feels true pain as almost pure spice runs down hit throat.  
  
"Wait about three hours Tyson," Dizzi jokes. Dizzi lets Derek roll. Max's number is rolled, then Kevin's. " Okay, Max, I dare you to. eat this sandwich." Kevin then laughs manically, as the sandwich contains five worms on a beef tongue. Max eats it and smiles.  
  
"That wasn't bad." Max says. Kevin is laughing as the other Masters try to hold back laughter and vomit. Kevin tells Max what was in it, and he runs to the bathroom in the house he's staying in, and vomits for five minutes. When he comes back, Keith is furiously shaking his hand, and then rolls.  
  
Ray gets his number rolled. Ray rolls Derek's number. Derek seems very evil and somewhat horny when he starts laughing." Well, my cousin, I also shall use up my dare on Mariah for this one. I dare you two to. stay in my surveillance room and make out for at least three minutes. Go through the green door." Derek demises evilly. Ray and Mariah walk through the door, Ray sweating, Mariah practically about to grovel at Derek's feet for the dare, but also still nervous. Once the door closes, the giant television appearing as Van Gough's Starry Night changes to show Ray and Mariah in a room with a single, round, large bed, and dim lights . " Now we'll know if Mariah's a goer. Know what I mean, know what I mean, snap snap, grin grin, wink wink, nudge nudge." Keith goes on. Katrina, Samantha, and Emily beat him to a pulp and he cries for mercy. Max, Tyson and Derek are too busy watching Keith get hurt and Ray and Mariah getting a bit steamy in there to notice that Tyson's grandpa, Max's mom and Derek's mom are standing right behind them . " Max, are you having a good time?" Judy asks diabolically.  
  
" Derek, did you dare your cousin and Mariah to go into the camera room and, lets just say, relieve some sexual tension?" Derek's mom asks the exact same way. Now you bet Tyson will get in trouble too, right? Well, Grandpa doesn't see any thing that bad so he just startles him.  
  
" Hiya, little dude!" Grandpa yells, and Tyson jumps about ten feet in the air. Eileen and Judy make every go to their rooms, and Tyson's Grandpa gives him about two pounds and then send him off. And gives Ray's shirt back before he leaves.  
  
Derek enters the house for the boys in S2B2 and the Bladebreakers. " Well, our mum's ruined it, but at least Tyson's Grandpa was pretty cool about it. " " I'd say," says Tyson, " I thought I was busted."  
  
" I still can't believe two things. One's how rich you are Derek." Max says . " What's the other?" Ray asks . " That I still have a stomach after that sandwich." Everyone but Kai laughs after this. Kenny looks sad, with no laptop after all.  
  
" Listen Chief, ALL of the birds had to stay in the third house, and Dizzi is a female bit beast." Derek explains. Then he remembers something. " You guys want to see a tape of my dad at his job? His boss had this big speech about Beyblading." Everyone says yes, so he pops in the tape. A man with brown hair and red eyes in a dirty flannel shirt comes up on screen.  
  
" Derek, Eileen, my boss is about tell the world our findings. Oh, he's started already." Barry says, then the camera pans to. Tyson's dad giving his speech on the bit beasts. Tyson is in shock, seeing that his dad's best friend on the dig, Barry, is Derek's dad.  
  
" Time for bed, bed time, bed time." The clock chimes in a cheery mechanical voice. Giant versions of their Beyblades come out of the ground and the attack rings open up to reveal beds. Derek and his team climb in theirs, and the rest follow.  
  
At 12:00, Derek sneaks out of his bed, and pulls a red book off the shelf. A door appears, Derek goes down the long hallway, and sits at a council. He puts his Barrack bit chip in, and a Dizzi-like program starts, and a deep voice with a heavy British accent starts.  
  
" I wondered when I could talk again. I tell you, that Dizzi has it easy. But at least I can be extracted." Barrack says.  
  
" Yeah, yeah. But no battles and no fusing with me to become Kuwagata Knight are too boring. And besides, the tourney starts in one day, 11:00 Thursday." Derek explains.  
  
" Well, at least we're back in Britain. And you stuck with the other beetle bit beasts, and didn't go with those snooty rich Majestics, like they wanted."  
  
"Yeah." Derek talks with Barrack until 7:00, when he puts the chip back in his blade, leaves and rings a gong.  
  
" BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yells so loud, everyone staying at his house (Or rather HOUSES and CASTLE) wakes up, besides Eileen and Judy, who had made breakfast.  
  
That afternoon, the boys decide to split from the girls and meet them at the Underground Arcade and Pub at 9:00 PM. Let's see the Guys first.  
  
" Okay, Max, let's say you go home on your birthday, and you see a Emily in a teddy. What would you do?" Derek asks. Max blushes.  
  
" I dunno. Uh." Max starts to think.  
  
" Oh, come on Max. You wouldn't at least do what Ray and Mariah did last night?" Keith taunts. Max caves, says yes, and they all have a good laugh.  
  
"Kai, why does it seem you are so cheerful?" Derek says, sounding sarcastic, but really using Keith's specialty, telepathy. " Is it because of you meeting Samantha?"  
  
" You're as annoying as bug, you know that?" Kai asks. The members of S2B2 and Ray all laugh hysterically, on account of Derek's bit beast being an insect. They all stop and Derek, Keith, Cory and Greg all use telepathy to psyche him out. " Okay, so perhaps being around Max and Tyson so long made me more fragile."  
  
" More like you think Samantha's the best thing that happened to you since you got Dranzer. You were having sexual though 'bout her." Cory and Kevin taunt together.  
  
" Now, now, we can't start taunting each other. We have to be ready for tomorrow's tournament. About which, you own the stadium, you tell us about it, Derek," Kenny says.  
  
" Alright. The teams are combined, two teams becoming one. I have had it arranged it so S2B2 and the Bladebreakers are together, and All Starz with White Tigers. That final round will be the two teams that made up one team go against each other. In other words, White Tigers versus All Starz or Bladebreakers versus S2B2." Derek explains.  
  
"You notice you put Mariah and Emily on the same team. That's like you want a catfight. Oh, oh, I see. Never mind." Michael says.  
  
" Hey, a pay phone. Keith, give me two pounds." Keith gives Derek the pounds and Derek walks up to the phone, puts in a pound and dials a number. (I'm putting all calls in script form now.)  
  
Derek: Hello, is this the arcade?  
  
Man: Yes.  
  
Derek: Yes, I'm looking for a miss Hugankis. Amanda Hugankis.  
  
Man: (to people around) Amanda Hugankis? I need Amanda Hugankis.  
  
A woman holds out her hand and talks into the phone.  
  
Amanda: Hello? Who is this?  
  
Derek: I'm sorry. This is just a prank call.  
  
Amanda: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Derek hangs up.  
  
" Well, at least there isn't really an Ore Alsex." Max says.  
  
" That isn't right. Well, let's head for the underground." Derek says.  
  
Sorry, the girls are next chapter. So next chapter is the girls and the first battle. Oh, and no knight stuff for a while. 


	4. The Mall and the First Round

G2.5: Hiya. I'm going to let Optimus Prime of Transformers: Amada do this disclaimer, along with Tyson. Optimus: Thank you. Galvatron2.5 is an AD, or Autobot and Decepticon. And he doesn't own anything in this fanfiction except for S2B2, A.C.I.D., The Excalibur Stadium, and the Underground. Tyson: In other words suing him is useless. And if you try, the Mini-Cons and Dragoon will tag team on you. G2.5: Thanks. Um, if Chibicherry, TFRid Queen or lugiamania want to use any of members of S2B2, any of the Knights or any A.C.I.D. members, go right ahead.  
  
Beyblade: Mission Neo-Invasion: Visa, MasterCard and Chase don't Work!  
  
The boys reach the Underground and Derek uses his credit card to buy some game tokens. The man at the counter gives him only a sad look.  
  
" I'm sorry Mister Manson, but your Visa card is maxed out," the clerk says.  
  
" What? The only way my card could be maxed out. is. if. Katrina! She may be my girlfriend, but she has crossed the line! Her and the other girls maxed out my Visa!" Derek yells. As you can see, he is outraged, and this leaves one question. What was so expensive it used up over 7,000 pounds of credit?  
  
Behold the mall. The Limited, B. Dalton, The National Cheese Emporium, (A/N: I had to put this in here. Monty Python rocks!) Claire's, Jammin! Java and Juice, the mall has it all. (I, the author, have been shopping, and though sometimes dragged by my sister, I know how much can be spent.) The girls, having one a Derek's credit cards, were at the mall. While, as you know, the boys where tempting fate by teasing Kai with his crush on Samantha, the girls didn't bother teasing Samantha on how she liked Kai. (A/N: I am prepared for flames from Kai fan girls. BRING IT ON!) Now, Mariah and Emily did fight from time to time, but Samantha and Katrina stopped them. The girls bought in total: 500 pounds worth of Claire's merchandise, 700 pounds worth of clothes, 20 pounds worth of smoothies, 50 pounds of boy band products, 100 pounds worth of anime memorabilia, and 500 pounds of Beyblading products. This may seem like a lot now, but I mean EACH, except for Dizzi, she only got the 500 pounds of Beyblades and a little screensaver worth ten pounds. Add this together and you have. (Author does spit take) 7990 pounds! (At this time the girls spotted me in a corner at the hobby shop, where I was posing as a statue near the War Hammer 40,000 statue of a space marine. Being a robot has advantages. But Dizzi plays War Hammer 40,000, so she knew I'm not a Chaos Marine!)  
  
The girls headed for the Underground. When they got there, they saw Derek had his back turned. The girls walked up cautiously and Katrina tapped him on the shoulder. Derek turned around, and was about to blow his top.  
  
"Katrina! How did you use almost 8000 pounds of credit?" Derek yells.  
  
" We went shopping. I used your card as revenge. You had almost used it up anyway, Mr. I'm A Descendant of Arthur Pendragon! Mr. My Grandpa is Head of the BBA!"  
  
" Why did you need revenge?"  
  
" Because of how worried I was you were going to date another girl." She sniffles a bit. The other girls head inside.  
  
" I didn't. I'm a man of my word. Last nights dare wasn't to show that I'm a pervert; it was so Ray wouldn't need to ask Mariah and be all awkward. And I upgraded your Blade for the tournament. And I even told you that at the Ending Banquet, I'd only dance with you. Really, if I even thought of asking out another girl, I'd use Excalibur to cut my self. Now, I need to raise the Stadium." Derek heads inside. Katrina follows him.  
  
Derek is standing behind a table, now wearing a white jacket and cape with black slacks. There is a consol in front of him on the table." Ladies, gentlemen, Beybladers and spectators, I, Derek Barry Manson Dickenson, proudly announce that tomorrow, the British Tournament, held within Excalibur Stadium, will begin. And now, a word from my grandfather, the chairman of the BBA. Grandfather?"  
  
" Thank you, Derek. The British Tournament is the first in three, followed by the Northern Tournament and finally the Egyptian Tournament. There will be eight rounds, starting with preliminaries and ending with finals. There will be two extra rounds, one to see which of the two teams that win is stronger, and the other a charity match held after round 4. Now Derek, please raise your stadium."  
  
" Thank you grandfather." Derek pulls a lever and then acts like a flight attendant. " Please buckle you seatbelts. If there are people smaller than you who need help, buckle their seatbelt before your own." Every one put Tyson and Derek do so. Kenny raises his hand. "Yes, Kenny?"  
  
" Why are you standing?"  
  
" I locked in my feet when I pulled the lever. Okay." Derek puts his hand on a small white square and the ground starts shaking. Tyson falls out of his chair and is thrown from one side of the room to the other repeatedly.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" though Tyson doesn't notice it, Dragoon's bit chip glows and before Tyson gets hurt, a wind holds him aloft. Only Derek and Ray see this, and both think, " Can Tyson become a Knight too?" (I should mention something. Derek is beetle-like. His teeth are dark, and, well, you now how Suzaku from Yu Yu Hakusho has his hair? It's like that in the front, but the tips touch his toes.) The shaking stops, and ushers direct everyone outside. Most are shocked to see the stairs are much shorter, five steps instead of 1000. They all walk outside and see four large domes, pure white, except for a little algae, connected to one large dome by tubes, and a fifth tube leading to the side walk, risen out of the lake that was above the Underground. Derek then faces the people.  
  
" I will have the Underground closed so that the maintenance crew can clean my stadium. Goodbye, shoo." He leads the others back to the mansion. There he tells then to rest, for tomorrow they must be at their best. Tyson makes a snide remark about him being like Kenny, but Derek puts shaving cream in Tyson's hand whilst he's asleep.  
  
Derek wakes up in the middle of the night and notices Ray's bed is empty. Derek climbs the ladder to the roof where Ray and Mariah are watching the stars. Derek quickly notices that Ray forgot pants and Mariah is wearing her nightgown. He stands behind them and says, " So, you two are also watching the stars. Take a gander at Mars." Ray was startled, but did so and Mariah did too. " It says two things. One is that lovers who are currently rivals shall soon be together, breaking that rivalry. The other is that warriors will soon be needed to fight something that is pure evil, or else the world shall be conquered." He takes in a deep breath, and then looks to the moon. " A full moon. That reminds me of the first time we all fought together, two years ago. My last job in Britain before I left, and the first case with the White Tiger Knight and the Mountain Cat Knight."  
  
" I remember. I was visiting and Mariah came, too." Ray pulls out his Driger blade and thinks back to that day. " We were only 14. Weird how it seems like yesterday."  
  
" Well, let's get to bed." Derek climbs down the ladder. Mariah jumps over the other guesthouse to the roof of the girls' house. Ray watches her land, sees her nightgown fly up, and his nose starts to bleed. He climbs down the ladder and has a dream about the first crime he helped solve, and the first time he Mariah went on a date. A double date with Derek and Katrina, mind you, but still, a date with Mariah.  
  
Derek looked at the team listing. The Steel Blade Breakers, the new name of the combo team of S2B2 and the Bladebreakers, were in the wrong block to face Hydrochloric, the combo of the Majestics and A.C.I.D. or the SuperNovaZ, the White Tigers and the All-Starz, but the were in the right block to face Extinction Crew, the combo of Spintensity and the Demolition Boys. But there first battle was against Runaway Giraffe, the combo of the Renegades and the Tall Boys. How interesting.  
  
The first match-up was Pedro versus Kai. 1.0000000003 seconds after it started, Kai won. Next was Keith against the Matador (I forgot his name!).  
  
"Hey A.J., it's about time the author let us talk!"  
  
" Yeah, Brad, he was hogging the whole chapter! Well, Keith's blade is based on the Hercules Beetle, or Kabuto. And to face his bit-beast Barrage is just plain unlucky."  
  
The ripcords were pulled. The stadium, harsh terrain, based after a pinball machine. A ten-pound metal ball was heading for Keith's blade, but it cut it in half, and it was TITANIUM! And that's when Keith called out Barrage. The massive beetle lifted itself out of the blade and roared as loud as it could. " Barrage, D-Day attack, NOW!" A giant energy blast was sent at the opposing blade, crushing it to smithereens. So the Stee Blade Breakers won by default, but the last round was underway.  
  
It was Tyson versus the one tall boy without wool. Tyson won quickly. But while proclaiming victoy, he didn't see the 4 dark figures stood up in the bleachers.  
  
" So, do you see that they must be stopped? These are the nights that don't obey master. Their leaders are the Phoenix and the Kuwagata."  
  
" But the phoenix is red, unlike master's spirit of Armour."  
  
" Yes, but the Red Phoenix Knight once welded the Dark Phoenix. But thankfully, the Red Phoenix forgot how to change, and the Blue Dragon and Steel Turtle never knew how. So only the Silver Kuwagata, Blue Kabuto and White Tiger pose any threat to us. Gryphon Knight, Dark Wolf Knight, Ammermait Knight, goodbye. I, leader of the Norweigen team, the Knight of Odin, the Blue Eagle Knight, must leave."  
  
" Yes. I must get back to Khufu Stadium myself. Goodbye."  
  
" Well, we must attend this tournament. Tell us if the master completely revives."  
  
Who are these figures? What do they want? Why am I so dramatic that it's corny? I let you know soon. 


	5. SuperNovaZ versus Hydrochloric!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I own the Judges. I own S2B2. I own the guardians. I own their bit-beasts. I own their stadiums. I own the Knights idea. That about it.  
  
Beyblade: Mission Neo-Invasion- The Legion  
  
As you know, the Steel Blade Breakers just won their first match. It was that night. Tyson had gorged on cookies, cake, quesadillas, deep-fried Mars Bars, deep-fried Twinkies, and fish and chips, served with the traditional malt vinegar. He is now sick as a dog. Derek slowly crept to his bookcase, in which was the door to his underground base. He goes down the stair well and then transforms into the Kuwagata Knight. He walks past the computer console and past the three other stairwells to a silver door. He walks through the door onto a small, hovering platform, which flies to the middle of the room the minute he puts his other foot on it. " Legion of Spirits, Awaken." He says in a crisp, clear voice. Many small spheres all up and down the room he is in, a strait cylinder, 500 feet in diameter, and a mile long, glow and reveal thousands upon thousands of bit-beasts.  
" Why have you asked for us to awaken, Silver Kuwagata?" a light blue owl with a deep voice asks.  
" Because, Cerulean Owl #2, my team achieved victory in the Sport of the Spirits. The team accompanying us is very good at the Sport of the Spirits. They do have the White Tiger, Purple Turtle, Blue Dragon and Red Phoenix with them."  
" The Red Phoenix? That is impossible. All Sacred Spirits saw that the Red Phoenix died trying to stop the Dark Knights, and their leader, the Black Phoenix, the Armour with no user, yet the ability to fight." A pink howler monkey far up in the chamber piped in.  
" Well, the Red Phoenix and the four Dark Warriors are back, recruiting more as they go. They already have a hold on the Purple Gryphon, the Yellow Fire Salamander, the Orange Amphibiose, and the White Unicorn, plus the Spirits of the Norse Gods and Egyptian Gods, upon others we may not know. I believe they also posses the Black Bat, the Blue Apatosaurus, the Green Shark, the Yellow cobra and the Indian spirits." The Kuwagata Knight says sternly. Then, a platform rose to the door, and two cat-like knights stepped on it. One was in masculine Armour with stripes and the other feminine Armour with spots. " Ah, White Tiger Knight, Pink Mountain Cat Knight, come in. Now, we shall continue."  
" Yes," a red metallic looking bird came down, " Tiger Knight, is it true that the Red Phoenix has returned?"  
To Ray's surprise, a rough voice came out instead of his. " Yes, Red Dactyl # 13, the Red Phoenix, Brother to the Red Dactyls, has returned. Though we saw his demise, he has come back. As has the Black Phoenix, but he now needs a host." Driger explained to the Dactyl.  
" But why did you say 'host' instead of 'partner'?" a golden wyvern (for those of you who don't know, a wyvern has a serpentine body with a vulture's head and wings) asked the three Knights.  
" Because the Black Phoenix does not help his Knight, but feeds off of it. Think of normal knights as sharks and cephalopods, and the Black Phoenix more of a leech attached to a buffalo. Whereas most Knights and Spirits are symbiotic, the Black Phoenix is instead parasitic. It feeds off of the energy of its user and minions, whilst granting power, though only an illusion, not true power as the other spirits give. Now, on another topic, the user of the Blue Dragon has told me of two young boys whom are very good at the Sport of Spirits. I request an offensive Spirit and a defensive Spirit come forward." The offensive Spirit first." The Kuwagata Knight calls down a blue bit-chip. A red wyvern flies into it. " You are no longer Red Wyvern #3, but instead Magma-Vern. Now the defensive." An orange bit-chip lowers and a black rhino runs in. " You are no longer Black Rhinoceros #5, but Ebony-Horn in its stead. Spirits of the Legion, whom stay in the Sanctuary, I bid thee farewell." The Knights leave. The minute they leave the room, they change back.  
" Well, I suppose that you two are restless. Well, I have good news. If the Steel Blade Breakers make it to the complete finals, both S2B2 and the Blade Breakers get to go to the Northern Tournament!" Derek says excitedly. Mariah looks to the ground.  
" Then I can't go." She says disapointed. " Well, if the SuperNovaZ make it, we don't, but either way, you get to go to the Northern Tournament, Mariah." Derek explains. "What?" Mariah and Ray say simontaniously. " I've had it arranged that should The Steel Blade Breakers get to the complete finals, Mariah will be on The Blade Breakers when you fight S2B2. Now, um, we should go. It's almost 5 AM." Derek and Ray run up one set of stairs, and Mariah runs up another. That morning, Derek takes them to the stadium, even though The Steel Blade Breakers aren't battling that day. " Derek, why exactly are we watching the SuperNovaZ battle?" Kai asks. " We already know their battle strategy." " Because, Kai, their opponent is Hydrochloric. My team knows A.C.I.D.'s battle strategy, but your team does not. Your team knows the strategy of the Majestics, yet my team knows very little of them. There for, we will see if the SuperNovaZ can stop them, and if not, we will. Of course, tomorrows battle may stop that." Derek explains. " What are you getting at Derek?" Tyson asks infuriated. " Well, Tyson, the team we face tomorrow is the Extinction Crew. We can beat Spintensity easily, but the Demolition Boys are much stronger than even while you faced them. Oh, Mariah is stepping up to the dish!" Keith explains, then everyone but Kai leans over the rail to see. She's going up against a boy with blonde hair, coke-bottle glasses, and a black blade. " To start off the SuperNovaZ, we have Mariah! Her bit-beast Galux has claws sharper than my man hating ex-girlfriend's." A.J. says. " And for Hydrochloric is Nick! His bit-beast is stronger than most, with the Midnight Claw attack. But we don't even now it's name!" Brad says shocked. "They have a new member!" Derek exclaimed.  
  
Mariah pulls out her blade, and at the signal she pulls the ripcord, as does Nick. She instantly calls out Galux out of fear. "Ha! I knew you'd do that. Black Driger, Midnight Claw attack!" A bit-beast that looked like, well, a black Driger, came out of the bit-chip. With one attack, it took down Galux, and cut the blade in half, leaving only the bit- chip intact. "And the first round goes to Nick! Now, will Gary and Alex step up o the dish?" D.J. Jazzman asks. He is dressed like a British guard. Gary steps up, as does a small boy with jet-black hair and evil looking eyes. " Gary is one of the biggest guys I ever met. And you might just say that about his bit-beast Gallzy." Brad says. " Well, my money's on Alex. He may look small, but his blade is a great balance between Attack and Defense. And his bit-beast Fang-or doesn't hurt him either. " Bladers, on your marks! 3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"  
  
Gallzy rushes around the outer ring, weaving in and out of the center from time to time. Fang-or dodges each attack with ease. Just as Gallzy starts to lose spinning power, Fang-or slams it out of the dish, into Gary's forehead. Alex has taken drama classes, so almost everyone believes him when he say's it was an accident, though Tyson and Derek know he was lying. Of course, Gary's head has blood running out of it. He has his hands to it, but the blood is dripping down his knuckles, and down his face. It drips off of his nose and chin onto the ground. Two paramedics run in with a bed and IV. They lift him onto it and rush him out of there. "Keith, Greg, go make sure he's alright! Buy him whatever he what's after he regains consiosnous. Max, you go to." Derek and Kai say at the say time in the same tone. Samantha's eyes widen as she sees Kai taking charge. Lee runs out and grabs Gary's blood covered blade. He runs back to the bench as Michael comes out. Enrique comes up to the dish as well. "Do I really half to do this? I'm still sick from all the blood on the dish. Okay, Michael 's bit-beast is Trygle." Brad says before you hear him vomiting. " Ah, dude, those are new shoes. Well, Enrique has only lost a battle once. His bit-beast Amphilyon is one huge lizard." A.J. says.  
  
Amphilyon is literally playing with Trygle. The two heads are playing pass- back with the blade. The one head crunches the blade in its teeth and spits out the parts at Michael's feet, including a cracked bit-chip. Michael picks up the bit-chip and runs back to the bench. The next two rounds don't matter. The SuperNovaZ lost. Kevin and Emily's blades were just destroyed. They didn't even halve to win; yet Hydrochloric still destroyed their blades. That and they sent the debris into one concentrated blast at Emily's chest and broke one of her ribs. The SuperNovaZ were out of the British tournament, and Gary and Emily were hospitalized. That's when Tyson knew two things. One was that something had happened to the Majestics. The other was that he had to beat them.  
  
That night, everyone felt really bad about what had happened. An hour after Emily's cat scan, the said she not only had a broken rib, but it was somehow lodged between two others. She needed surgery, which Derek and Judy both paid for. And Gary had to have the shards of skull put together again. That night, Max stayed at Emily's bedside, and Greg brought Gary an updated Gallzy, since they were best friends. Derek, Kenny and Tyson were in Derek's parts room, making many combinations to stop Hydrochloric, including a new blade for Mariah and Michael. Tyson Held up a white and red blade. "I'll call this, Kaiser Dragoon. With it, I will will stop Hydrochloric and win the British Tournament!"  
  
So this chapter was darker. Oh well. Chapter 6 will be the match of Steel Blade Breakers and the Extinction Crew! 


	6. SteelBladeBreakers vs Extinction Crew or...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
Beyblade Mission Neo-Invasion  
  
Tainted Bladers  
  
Tyson, Derek, and Kenny walked into Emily's room. Max had fallen asleep in his chair. Derek walked up to Emily.  
" Hiya. Are you all right? What Robert made Grypholyon do was brutal." Derek said softly. He put a black Beyblade down on her bed table.  
" What's this?" Emily asked. She didn't move much, but she was bewildered.  
" It's a new Beyblade. You know, so you can still blade. Kenny, Tyson and I stayed up all night making new blades to replace the broken ones. The girls say their guesthouse isn't the same without you. But it was Max's idea to use this." Derek says as he points to a green shard in the attack ring. " It's a piece of the old Trygator blade. Not for you to remember what just happened, but to remember every good time you had blading. This blade is called the Trygator X. I also have this." Derek reaches into his pocket and takes out a black bit-chip. " Since Trygator's new blade is black, I transferred it to a black bit-chip. Otherwise, the colors would have clashed. Well, since the doctors insisted Michael, Lee and Kevin stay the night, we better take them their blades." Derek leaves the room, Tyson and Kenny following. When Max wakes up, Emily Hugs him, and hurts the wound in the process.  
  
" Hi Michael? You okay?" Tyson asks him.  
" Yeah. The doc's said I only have a sprained wrist and bruised collar bone. Hey, what's in the bag?" Michael asks.  
" A new blade for you. Trygle Supreme, I called it. He you are. I'm off." Derek says. Tyson and Kenney give Kevin Galman 2 and Lee Galeon Indefatigable. But to the Mansion.  
  
" Okay team, speed exercise! 3, 2, 1, Let it Rip!" Derek yells. Every member of S2B2 pulls the ripcord. 90 targets shatter at once, and 6 bells ding at once. " Cory, you were too slow. Even being .0000002 seconds slower than me at .8% of my speed is bad. The Extinction Crew will eat you alive. And Samantha, exert more force on your rip. Okay, Maneuverability Exercise. 3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" Again 6 bells ding together. For five sets of blockades, they are untouched, but the six has the slightest nick on the third blockade.  
" I'm sorry Derek, I flinched. I imagined Seaborg crushing Borax." Greg apologized.  
" I know you can't stand being afraid, but really! This is crunch time people. If the Saint Shields saw us now, they'd laugh so loud, it'd be horrible. I mean, come on! We must defeat the Extinction Crew. or I will give Tala my trusty sword, Excalibur!" to which caused the others to gasp, "Of course, my Micro-Planak blades, which can destroy on a sub-molecular level and harness the very power of Time, will cleave all. But, I only get ONE ROUND! Max gets out in round two, and then we draw lots! Any of you can be the third round blader! Wait, I hope Ray sees the note." The door whooshes open, and Max, Kai and Tyson look in awe.  
" This is your lab, Derek?" Tyson asks. He is about to touch a purple cube on a pedestal when Derek blocks him.  
" You IDIOT! THAT CUBE CONTAINS ENOUGH BOTCHOLISM TO KILL EVERY LIVING THING ON EARTH NOT IMMUNE TO ITS EFFECTS SIX TIMES!" he yells. At that Tyson heads to an iridescent sphere, which Derek blocks as well. " AND THIS IS MULTIDIMENSIONAL UNIVERSAL FOAM! THIS SPHERE IS COMPACTED! A YOCTOGRAM (.000000000000000000000001 or an octillionth of a gram) COULD BOIL ALL OF EARTH'S OCEANS FIFTY TIMES OVER! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! ECSPECIALLY MY BLUE DOOR!" As he yells this, Tyson falls and hits his head on the blue door. A room made of oak and stained glass windows with hundreds of bookshelves is on the other side. Kenny walks in and walks up to a bookshelf.  
" ' My Journal, a document of the War of a Million Spirits, written by the Great Kuwat, Volume, or Month, 79.' 'My Journal, a document of the War of a Million Spirits, written by the Great Kuwat, Volume, or Month, 80'. 'My Journal, a document of the War of a Million Spirits, written by the Great Kuwat, Volume, or Month, 81'. Wow, 81 volumes, all by the same guy!" Kenny exclaims.  
" Actually, there are eleven thousand, six hundred and eighty five volumes, all by my ancestor, the Great Kuwat. Of course, he lived to be one thousand and forty four, so that isn't that hard, at a volume a month from when he's twenty till he's 1024, one volume a month, five volumes being ten years each, and another being the first twenty years of his life. He lived to be old. He watched thousands collapse to the darkness and it's final form, a black Phoenix knight, taking spirits and human lives to make itself stronger. What you saw today is not important. We have an Extinction Crew to defeat. Let us move, Steel Blade Breakers." Derek says, walking off. Kai grabs him, and punches him in the face.  
" Not yet. You don't order the Blade Breakers around. And you don't tell us some cock and bull story about a man who lived one thousand and forty four years, that lead a great army and defeated a knight that had a spirit that was a black Phoenix called Black Dranzer!" Kai yells.  
" I never said its name was Black Dranzer, Kai. You just knew that the darkness was that bit-beast! Because you were it's host during that tournament in Russia! You know you were the reason its powers grew, and you can't do anything because you forgot how to fuse with Dranzer, and you are just sick and tired of being able to be compared with weaklings who cannot fuse, such as the Psykicks, or the All-Starz! Well, sorry to tell you this, but if you were never so curious as a child or so power hungry as an adolescent, the darkness would have never revived, never taken over those bladers, and never had caused the corrupted spirits and bladers. Well, we have a tourney to attend. And I know who should be the third round. You Kai. You." Derek says with rage. They all head to the limousine to go to the Excalibur Stadium. It is dead silent in the limo. The brakes screech, the boys, Katrina and Samantha all get out. They all head to their bench, and see the Extinction Crew. Tala is already at the dish, an odd dish with a ball in the middle. Derek walks up to it, pulls a sword out of it's sheath, and acts as if it were a launcher, though there is no launching mechanism. The teams all watch in amazement as the hilt of the sword burst into flames, and after the flames disappear, the sword is a fully functional launcher. After the count down, Derek slashes the air with his sword and Tala fires his rifle. The blades land as a pillar rises out of the dish under the ball, and the ball falls in the dish, revealing a chain, which connects it to the pillar. The ball starts revolving around the rim of the dish, forcing Wolborg and Barrack into inner ring of the dish. Derek blinks and taps his right foot. Iridescent blades come out of Barrack's blade, and it chases after Wolborg. Wolborg rises out of its blade, Howling after being fully revealed. Derek snaps with his left hand and clicks his tongue three times. Barrack rises out slowly, first revealing the segment of shell connecting its wings and head together, then the wings, followed by the six legs pushing on the blade from which it is rising. Finally, the head appears, as the stag beetle lets out a long battle cry, clicking its mandibles, as Tala and the audience gasp at the silver kuwagata's size. It opens it mouth, as Derek says "Ha", and the kanji for fire appears between Barrack and Wolborg. Barrack fires a beam of iridescent energy at Wolborg, and as it hits the Kanji between them, the beam turns into a stream of flames. Wolborg dodges, and before the flames hit the audience, Derek says "Extinguish", destroying the flames. Tala orders Wolborg to crush Barrack, but the wolf's blade is cut in half before it can hit the home of the stag beetle. The lower half is sent flying into the ball-chain's path, and the upperhalf falls toward the center of the dish. Tala gasps, and at the bench, Kenny falls backwards.  
" You guys! Look at the data Dizzi collected!" He says as the computer shows footage of Derek's blade. But as the footage is shown, they notice the blade flickering.  
" Kenny, I think Dizzi needs a new camera. Derek's blade keeps flickering." Tyson says.  
"Well, Tyson, if I show it to you in infrared, maybe you won't think that way." Dizzi explains. The footage goes black and red. Yet they notice the air around the blade shimmers. Dizzi does freeze frame and zooms at the air one millimeter away from the blade. As she refines the picture, now magnified at 1000x, they see specs in the air. Dizzi switches to the next frame, and dots have moved. Before further inspections can be held, the loudspeakers echo the message " Will the participants please come to the stadium."  
  
Max is standing opposite (please excuse me for not knowing her name) the fishing girl. At the signal, the new dish rises, with an odd design. It seems like there is a blue center, and alternating rings of blue and black, with all the black rings, but the top ring, a black one, having narrow strips of blue. Okay, guys, you can take it from here. Brad: Thank you! We need to announce. This solid steel dish is called, the Smithy. But what is with the black parts? A.J.: I'll field that! This button allows me to show you why it's called the Smithy. Since a Smithy, or blacksmith, heats up metal, this dish honors the elements that represent them. Steel and fire. * Click * (the black segments are now engulfed in flame) Wow! It looks just like your barbeque at the Fourth of July party we had last year! And I mean BEFORE the illegal fireworks went off under it. Brad: Those were really good hot dogs. Wait, you said there was a propane leak! A.J.: Uh, hey, Galvy, can you take over? Brad: Yeah, I got to negotiate how he'll pay for my $699.99 Black and Decker Barbeque and Propane grill! (Punches in background while Galvy a.k.a. me talks.) Galvy: Go for the legs! I mean, uh, Max and Draciel are a force to be reckoned with. And his opponent. HEY! WHICH ONE OF YOU HAD A RASPBERRY JELLY DOGHNUT! JELLY IS COVERING HER NAME! AND IS THERE A BAVARIAN CREME LEFT? Brad: I did, and yes, they are on that tabl. Tyson! Get out of here! Tyson: Well, Galvy can't announce alone. And I'm only eating the crullers. Hey, A.J., you should get that pair of scissors out of your foot. Oh, and Galvy? Thanks for keeping tabs on the girls while they were at the mall. Ray asked me to say that.  
As the girls beat Ray senseless, and Brad is mauling A.J., Max and the girl are already blading. Max proclaims an easy victory by knocking her blade in the flames. Finally, Kai's moment arrives.  
This new dish is full of slots. Galvatron: Well, Tyson, why d'ya suppose those slots are there? Tyson: I don't know. Why Galvy?  
  
Kai is only focused on beating his opponent, Bryan. As he pulls the ripcord.  
  
Haha! Wait til chapter 7 for Kai's battle! And, what technique have Derek and Ray perfected for the charity match? Read next time! 


End file.
